La caída del león
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: What if – Sansa está encerrada en las mazmorras oscuras por su traición, sabe que no hay caballeros que rescaten damas fuera de las canciones pero… ¿Qué hay de los perros? ¿Es el perro más fiel al león caído o a la loba? Porque a fin de cuentas Sansa no es solo una dama. - Fic para el reto 49 del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**NA: Este fic participa en reto #49: "Celebrando los 50,000 post" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Es evidente que ninguno de los personajes de ASoIaF me pertenece y que tampoco gano ningún dinero con esto. **

**Este es un what if que seguramente ya habrá escrito alguien, pero un servidor ya llevaba demasiado tiempo queriendo escribirlo de todos modos… Y después de todo ¿Quién no shipea un poco a Sansa y al Perro?**

El mundo tenía dientes y podía morderte en cualquier momento. Aquello le había quedado muy claro en la ejecución de su padre. La imagen de las piernas de Ned Stark quedando inertes en el suelo seguía grabada a fuego en su retina, repitiéndose a cada instante que su cuerpo inhalaba casi de forma dolorosa el aire de aquella habitación oscura.

Las lágrimas saldas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sansa, que apretaba los dientes con fuerza de la propia ira que sentía. Se había buscado ella estar maniatada en las mazmorras oscuras de la fortaleza roja. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y se tocaba las heridas del brazo, ni de lejos las peores que ahora tenía en su cuerpo maltrecho. Pero su sufrimiento pronto llegaría a su fin, se dijo a sí misma, pensado en que pronto estaría con su padre. Su cabeza estaría al lado de la de su padre y aunque nada podía ser más aterrador para la chica, por lo menos se había vengado. No sentía aquello como una satisfacción, pero la tranquilizaba un poco. Quizá Robb llegase a Desembarco del rey antes de que la ejecutaran a ella, quizá podría volver a Inveralia y olvidarse de aquellos monstruos siendo una verdadera princesa del norte.

Al pensar en aquellas fantasías Sansa se clavó las uñas contra la palma de sus propias manos, notando el dolor que esto le infligía y apretando más y más los dientes. No podía ser tan soñadora, aquello era exactamente lo que le traía aquel insoportable dolor. Pensar que Joffrey iba a ser misericordioso con su padre, o que por el hecho de ser príncipe debía ser aquel caballero idílico con el que ella había soñado eran meras fantasías que debía haber desechado mucho antes de saber la verdad. Tonterías e historias para niños, como había dicho Lord Baelish, en la vida real siempre ganaban los monstruos. Aquellas palabras se repetían en su cabeza mientras poco a poco dejaba de ejercer fuerza para herirse y se sumía en el llanto, notando la humedad salada por la suave piel de sus mejillas. Deseaba tanto que aquellas tonterías e historias para niños fueran reales y que el Perro y Lord Baelish estuvieran equivocados…

Aquella mañana el mismo Joffrey se había dirigido a sus aposentos, si es que aún podía llamarlos así, y le había ordenado que quisiera o no le acompañara a la corte. Había ordenado a Ser Meryn que la pegara para demostrarle que siempre sería más fuerte que ella, pero lo único que había podido ver era cuán asqueroso podía llegar a ser. Tocar a aquel rey de pega le repugnaba, pero no había dudado en tocarle cuando se le había presentado la oportunidad de matarlo. Quizá fruto del horror de ver las cabezas de su padre y de la septa Mordane en una pica cada una, pudriéndose al sol, le había dado el valor para hacerlo.

Cuando Sir Meryn la había vuelto a golpear había sentido miedo, pero al fijarse en los setenta u ochenta pies de caída que solo se separaban de las botas de Joffrey por unos centímetros no lo había tenido. La idea absurda de que si moría con él quizá en el norte entonaran una canción de que era una heroína no había pasado por su mente, pero de haberlo hecho solo hubiera sido un soplo de fuerza más para que le empujara. No le importaba nada caer con él, mientras él cayera.

Y lo hizo, se acercó con sutilidad mientras el rey de poniente la miraba pasarse la mano por la cara y limpiarse la sangre. Tenía la mirada fija en los ojos de Joffrey, que pasó de mirarla con su crueldad a asustarse en un instante. Sansa podía oler el miedo de aquel cachorrillo de león al que le gustaba jugar a ser el rey de la espesura. Casi como si fuera una asesina fría que lo había calculado todo, arrastró sus brazos contra los hombros del rey y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándose a peso muerto contra él. La mano de Joffrey se aferró a su brazo, tirando de ella hacía el vacío. Así debía ser, resignada a aquel fin con tal fin de que él sufriera, pero unos brazos se aferraron a ella impidiendo su descenso, desgraciadamente el del rubio también. Ambos habían quedado suspendidos en el aire, solo sujetos por la fuerza que los brazos del Perro podían ejercer. El mercenario, arrodillado malamente contra el suelo, sujetaba con fuerza al pajarillo que nunca habría creído capaz de tal acción.

—¡Perro! ¡No nos dejes caer! — gritó con voz ahogada el rubio. Sus piernas pataleaban balanceándose en el aire y sus ojos verdes se clavaban en los de Sansa con ira.— ¡Traidora!

La voz del rey era como un veneno, que enfermaba a Sansa al entrar por sus oídos. Sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó el cuerpo de Joffrey, notando como el Perro tiraba de ella hacía arriba, tratando de levantarse. No podía permitir que se salvara, y sabía que no tenía suficiente fuerza como para tirar a aquel mercenario que se reía de ella, pero continuó forcejeando. Sin realmente tener tiempo a reflexionar, agarró el brazo del Rey, clavándole las uñas mientras con la otra mano tiraba de sus rubios cabellos.

—¡Eres una traidora! ¡Morirás igual que tu padre!— gritaba con ira el rubio. Sus uñas también se aferraban al brazo de Sansa, haciéndola sangrar, pero la chica ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno.

—No eres más que un mentiroso y repugnante cobarde — dijo con frialdad la chica al soltar definitivamente el brazo del rey y golpearle con la rodilla en el pecho para alejarle lo más que podía del suelo firme. Lo miró caer unos instantes, fijándose en su cara de terror, pero enseguida desvió la mirada a la mano con la que le había sujetado el pelo. Le había arrancado varios pelos, aún sujetos entre sus dedos, haciéndola sentir sucia de haber mantenido ningún contacto con aquel falso y repugnante gusano. Abrió la mano dejándolos caer con el rey y alzó la mirada al sol, sintiendo que su luz bañaba su rostro como un pequeño premio. Ojalá el perro la soltara como premio de consolación ahora que ya no podía salvar a su amo, pero no lo hizo.

Quizá debería haberse parado a mirar la escena de aquel que había sido su príncipe alguna vez, muerto sobre el suelo, con la cabeza abierta y sus sesos desparramados, pero no lo había hecho. El Perro la había dejado sobre el suelo, mirándola. Si se hubiera parado a pensar y observarle, en el instante que ella le había devuelto la mirada al mercenario, él la había mirado entre sorprendido y asustado. Pero en aquel momento la Stark no pensaba en nada en absoluto, no era capaz de fijarse en nada.

—¡Han matado al Rey!— se escuchó repetidas veces a lo largo de la muralla.

Antes de que Sansa tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, notó un golpe seco contra sus costillas, obligándola a doblegarse sobre sí misma mientras alguien tiraba de sus largos cabellos. Notó algunos pinchazos sobre su hombro, y su propia sangre resbalar por este hasta mancharle la cara escondida entre su pelo. Las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos cuando un dolor intenso golpeó sus piernas y al levantar la cabeza pudo ver como Sir Meryn desenvainaba su espada. La pelirroja inhaló un soplo de aire asumiendo su destino, cuando el Perro frenó al caballero.

—A la Reina no le placerá verla muerta tan rápido —dijo Sandor agarrándola del brazo y obligándola a levantarse.

La Stark se miró el vestido, ajado por el hombro, dejando ver parte del corsé manchado de su propia sangre. La chica se cubrió el cuerpo con sus propios brazos, bajando la cabeza avergonzada.

Sir Maryn puso los ojos en blanco y envainó su espada, desviando la mirada. Realmente pensaba que aquella chica era tonta y Clergane un imbécil.

—Nadie pretende matarla aún— dijo el caballero con desprecio.

Los brazos de Sandor Clergane rodearon el cuerpo de la Stark, levantándola del suelo y colgándosela del hombro como si se tratara de un saco.

La pelirroja quería forcejear, pero el dolor le impedía pensar y entonces lo vio. El cuerpo del rey yacía varios pies abajo, con una de las piernas dislocadas y un hueso saliéndose de la carne. El rojo carmesí de su ropa se mezclaba con el de sangre, tapando los dorados botones de su traje y manchando las pocas partes que se apreciaban de su pelo dorado. En aquel momento fue cuando Sansa se percató realmente de lo que había hecho, sintiendo el verdadero terror a las consecuencias de su acción. Miró sus manos, una de las cuales estaba hinchada y enrojecida por los arañazos que le había hecho Joffrey. Serían las últimas heridas que él le causaba, aunque no fueran las últimas que le hicieran los Lannister.

—La llevaré a las mazmorras — dijo el Perro sujetándola con fuerza y avanzando el paso bajo la atenta mirada del guardia real. En aquel momento el mercenario se giró y le devolvió la mirada.— ¿Es que eres tan perdedor que ni siquiera vas a ir a decirle a la Reina lo que ha ocurrido?

Sandor negó con la cabeza y continuó con su propósito, ignorado a los capas doradas que acaban de subir por la estrecha escalerilla que subía a la muralla y al mismo guardia real. Su paso era rápido, y su cota de mallas tintineaba. Sansa notaba su cuerpo chocar contra el metal de la armadura de forma dolorosa, mientras pensaba en la reina Cersei y el miedo que se acrecentaba en su pecho. Aquella mujer no iba a ser bondadosa y clemente.

—Tan solo debías darle lo que quería — murmuró Sandor Clergane al parar frente a una puerta. Su mente se sentía totalmente atorada. ¿Qué tenía que hacer con aquel pajarillo? Matarla en aquel instante era lo más adecuado para salvarla de la ira de la reina, pero… — ¿En qué demonios estabas pensado?

Los ojos de Sansa escudriñaron al mercenario despacio, buscando las palabras adecuadas y aquella fuerza en su interior que le había arremetido al empujar al rey. Pero todo el valor que había surgido de ella se había esfumado. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y rompió a llorar.

—No lo sé, no pensaba en nada en absoluto— dijo entre sollozos la Stark.— soy una traidora, tengo sangre de traidores…

El perro miró su daga corta, colgada de su cinto, y después miró a la chica. Matarla ahora y dejarla en las celdas negras era lo más piadoso que se le ocurría hacer con ella. Un estúpido sentimiento arremetió contra él, dejándole inmóvil frente a la chiquilla. No podía matarla por más compasivo que aquello fuera. Se veía a sí mismo en aquella niña soñadora, él mismo había sido frágil como ella alguna vez, antes de que su hermano le demostrase como era el mundo real. Apretó los labios mientras la sujetaba con fuerza del brazo y se adentró en la negrura de las celdas oscuras. Arrastró a Sansa hasta una pared alejada de los otros presos de aquel lugar y colocó con rapidez los grilletes alrededor de sus pequeñas muñecas, para dejarla allí confinada.

Sansa se quedó allí sentada, sobre la paja húmeda, en la penumbra. Pensaba en su padre, él había sido valiente, y se decía a si misma que ella también debía serlo. Así se había buscado ella aquel ruin fin, nada digno de la dama que le gustaba creer que era.

La chica perdió pronto la noción del tiempo ¿Habían pasado días o solo horas? No lo sabía, solo tenía en mente las piernas inertes de su padre, y a Joffrey muerto en el suelo. El tiempo era totalmente discontinuo, confuso y extraño. Ni siquiera era capaz de discernir si realmente había sucedido o si lo había soñado. Quizá estaba allí desde que el maestre Pycelle le había dado la una poción del sueño días después de la muerte de su señor padre, lo cierto era que no lo sabía.

Estaba acurrucada como un ovillo, una molesta luz hirió la vista de la chica, que se había acostumbrado a la negrura de aquella estancia. "Es la reina, es ella que viene a buscarme", pensó la chica pasándose la mano por la cara. De ser así pensaba ser fría y fuerte, como una verdadera dama de su linaje, como siempre había visto a su señora madre. Sansa enderezó su espalda y tras parpadear un par de veces miró fijamente a la luz. Frente a ella se encontraba el Perro de nuevo y dos capas doradas, uno sostenía una antorcha.

—No esperéis que os ayude — dijo Sandor Clergane desviando su mirada desde la Stark hasta uno de los capas doradas. Tenía la mano apoyada en la empuñadura de su espada y escupió a un lado al ver como uno de los guardias de la ciudad le miraba con cierto desprecio.

El que sostenía la antorcha, dejó el objeto entre unas cadenas bajo la atenta mirada del Perro. El otro se agachó para abrir las cadenas que mantenían sujeta a Sansa, cuando la chica observó la larga hoja de la espada del mercenario. La sangre y las tripas del capa dorada mancharon la cara de la Stark, que se tapó la boca evitando así gritar.

El otro guardia de la ciudad se abalanzó sobre, desenvainando la espada, pero fue en vano. El perro le cortó la cabeza antes de que pudiera responder. Seguidamente envainó la espada y sacó algo de un saco.

—Ponte esto — dijo hoscamente Clergane dejando caer unas ropas raídas y gastadas que ni siquiera parecían un vestido. En silencio, Sansa levantó las manos, aún encadenadas, haciendo resoplar a aquel hombre. — ¿Es que no sabes hacer nada?

El Perro se agachó recogiendo la llave que había caído justo al lado de sus pies cuando él había atravesado al guardia con su espada. Abrió las manillas de la chica y la miró a los ojos preguntándose por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello, seguramente ella también se preguntaba por qué lo hacía y no tenía una buena excusa para decirle si le preguntaba. Antes de que dijera nada, el mercenario observó en dirección a la penumbra, viendo a los otros presos de aquella habitación. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó sobre ellos, arrebatándoles la vida. No necesitaba más testigos que los cadáveres.

Sansa lo miró quieta, asustada. ¿Estaba realmente ayudándola? ¿Podía fiarse de él? Miró las ropas y empezó a quitarse aquel vestido verde y ajado, para meterse en aquellas telas descoloridas. Olían mal, ni siquiera parecían de telas buenas. La chica se sentía francamente incomoda cambiándose de ropa allí, delante de él. Probablemente tenía miles de quejas, pero no se sentía capaz de formularlas. Que aquel hombre la estuviera ayudando era lo único que tenía, y pretendía agarrarse a ello como un clavo ardiendo.

—No creéis en caballeros y sin embargo os estáis comportando como uno…— dijo la chica sacado la cabeza por el agujero de aquellos andrajos. Quizá si era un caballero, quizá si existían los finales felices tras la adversidad. Que importaba que el Perro fuera aterrador, que no fuera guapo, si la salvaba de aquel destino fatídico.

—No te equivoques — contestó el Perro pensado en la mentira que podía decirle para no aceptar en voz alta el afecto que despertaba en él. Le levantó la capucha de aquellos ropajes y le cubrió el rojizo pelo, la parte difícil de la huida empezaba en aquel momento. La encontraba preciosa, y aquello le desosegaba más que ninguna otra cosa. Aquel pajarillo de ojos azules y mirada dulce al que nunca le podría decir el verdadero motivo de sus actos.— Los Lannister pierden la guerra y a mí nunca me ha gustado estar en el lado de los vencidos.

—De todos modos — Sansa bajó la cabeza y pensó en que era posible que en aquellos momentos los modales fueran lo menos importante, pero ella seguía siendo Sansa Stark de Invernalia.— Gracias, si consigo llegar viva a mi casa, os retribuiré este gran favor.

—Perfecto, eres más lista de lo que pensaba, pajarito — dijo encaminándose hacia los túneles de las mazmorras oscuras.— Coge tú la antorcha y sígueme.

La Stark recogió la antorcha, llevando el fuego a su lado y siguió a aquel hombre en silencio. Siempre le había aterrado su rostro desfigurado, su mirada feroz y su voz… Su corazón palpitó con fuerza mientras deseaba que todo lo que había dicho fuera una tontería, esperando que en el fondo él fuera su caballero.


End file.
